Mi amiga ¿lechuza?
by FaSCeN
Summary: Me pide una explicación...pero... ¿Cómo se la doy? Si ni yo sé que demonios pasa!


-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? –exigió la voz enfurecida de mi novia. Yo estaba perplejo, ni siquiera sabía si había ocurrido en realidad- ¿Qué no me oíste Harry Potter? –rugió de nuevo Ginny. Pero… ¿Cómo le explico? No me lo va a creer, aun yo siguió sin poder creerlo o entenderlo.

* * *

Tres semanas atrás….

_Piii piii_

¡Rayos! Otra vez olvide desactivar esa chatarra. Saque la mano de debajo de las cobijas y busque mi varita, con un agitada apague el despertador. Era sábado por la mañana y al menos dos días a la semana me gustaría despertarme tarde y por mi cuenta.

Después de dar vueltas por la cama para desenredarme de las sabanas. Mire el techo un rato seguro de que ya no volvería a dormir. Me talle los ojos, estire mi mano por segunda vez en busca de mis gafas, me las coloque y levante la espalda del colchón aun con la indecisión recargada en mis codos. Me quede así, quieto con la mente en blanco y la mirada perdida en la ventana abierta. Luego de unos segundos reaccione, ¿la ventana abierta? ¿Por qué estaba abierta? Todas las noches la cierro y con seguro.

Me incorpore, asomándome y viendo que el cielo ya está azul claro con un tono naranja; ya no tenía caso que la cerrara. Me quede ahí, disfrutando la vista de la plaza enfrente del número 12 y la frescura de la brisa de junio. Ya hace casi un año que vivo una vida 'normal' claro dentro de lo que cabe, para ser un mago estudiando la carrera. Me estire para desentumir mis brazos y piernas. No soy el tipo más limpio del mundo pero quise ayudar un poco a mi elfo domestico al estirar mi cama. Las sábanas estaban hechas pelotas, tomé un extremo y lo jalé para deshacer la maraña pero noté algo extraño; pesaban demasiado. Decidí desenredar una por una mis mantas hasta llegar al final, pero lo que hallé ahí fue algo, realmente, inesperado, aterrador y mágico.

En mi cama, envuelta como un rollo había una chica. Retrocedí hacia la puerta de un brinco. ¿Una chica? ¡¿Qué HACE una chica en mi casa, en mi alcoba y dentro de mi cama? Pase saliva y saque mi varita del resorte de mi pijama, rodee la cama y me subí de rodillas sin dejar de apuntar al cuerpo durmiente. Estire la mano y le quite un poco el oscuro cabello que cubría su rostro; en definitiva era una muchacha de unos 17 años de piel blanca a pinceladas rosas. No baje mi varita cuando la intrusa se removió y abrió los ojos. Cuando los abrió me congele por completo, no podía creer que ese color existiera en un humano. Me quite de la cama pero mantuve la varita en alto mientras la 'niña' se recargaba en un brazo y parpadeaba.

De repente me sentí mareado y confuso. Eso no puede ocurrir, nunca. Es antinatural. Sentí algo caliente escurriéndome por la comisura de labio, lamí el líquido y por el metálico sabor supe que era sangre. No puedo perder esa manía de morderme o enterrarme las unas cuando me desconcierto o molesto. Al estar perdido en mis cavilaciones escuche un murmullito y esos ojos me miraban preocupados. Sacudí la cabeza, me piñizqué –dolió- pero ella seguía ahí, clavando me sus ojos ámbares, ululando, gimiendo, haciendo ruiditos de consternación.

Mis dudosos pasos resonaron por la habitación, alcé las manos y me acerque a ella que ahora temblaba del miedo.

-Shh… no pasa nada tranquila –le dije dando otro paso, le asegure– No te hare daño. Tranquila –a pesar de todo se mantuvo alerta. Al llegar a la orilla de la cama me senté y acerque mi mano izquierda; ella retrocedió un poco, supongo que mi actitud causo ese cambio.

–No, no tengas miedo. Mira –Dije bajando mi varita.

-No te hare daño. No podría o… ¿qué ya no me conoces _Hedwig_? -Fijo sus enormes ojos en mí y negó con la cabeza. Sólo sonreí y al ver que me devolvía el gesto sonreí más. En ese momento tocaron a mi puerta. Ambos volteamos a la puerta, me mordí el labio, no debía permitir que alguien la viera hasta estar ciento por ciento seguro de que era _Hedwig_ y del como había ocurrido. La insistencia de los toquidos me hizo saber que era Ron– Un momento. Tu –señale a _Hedwig_– No hagas ruido ok –asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba mi bata y me la ponía antes de abrir, gire, puse un dedo en mi labios y salí.

-¿Por qué te tardaste? –Mi pelirrojo amigo chasqueo la lengua– ¿No será?…. –me lanzo una picara mirada -pero bueno Kreacher preparo un desayuno por todo lo alto. Está buenísimo –se beso los dedos y reí mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

Antes de llegar a la cocina, jale su camisa y le susurre: -Necesito que después del desayuno me acompañes a mi habitación. –Me miró confuso pero acepto. Al entrar olí el desayuno. Y era magnifico, huevos fritos con tocino y jamón, pan tostado, jugo, leche y pan dulce; todo hecho por ese elfo domestico. Merlín proteja a los elfos domésticos.

-Espero que le agrade amo Harry –dijo el anciano Kreacher con una reverencia.

-Gracias, se ve estupendo. ¡Ah! Kreacher aun no limpies mi cuarto, por favor, yo te digo cuando. –enarco la cejas confundido pero asintió.

Después de engullir el suculento desayuno subí con Ron a mi cuarto. Respire hondo antes de abrir la puerta. Aunque no podía ver el rostro pecoso de mi camarada supe que estaba desconcertado.

1…

2…

3…

Tomé el pomo y lo gire para abrir de un tirón y al hacerlo casi me voy de espaldas. La palabra atónito no describe lo que percibí en esos momentos dentro de mi ser, y todo gracias a Hedwig. Parpadee, una, dos, tres veces pero no pude cerrar la boca, la garganta se me seco y el corazón casi se me sale del pecho.

Hedwig.

¡Oh, Hedwig!

Mi amiga -¿lechuza?- Recostada en mi cama paralelamente, recargada en su costado izquierdo con un libro entre las manos ocultando el nacimiento de sus pechos, una de las sábanas no obstruía la visibilidad de la piel de su cintura e incluía la parábola de sus caderas; y la tenue iluminación hacía traslucir sus piernas bajo la suave tela. En ese instante quise que la tierra se abriera y me tragase llevándome de vuelta con los Dursley. Pero una fuerte punzada en la nuca me devolvió a la realidad. Me aleje de la entrada, me gire y vi a Ron con la mano extendida, los ojos desorbitados, blanco como el papel y la boca abierta; intentó hablar pero las palabras no salían, tomo aire lo retuvo y exhalo despacio.

-Harry... –Dijo incrédulo -¿Cómo pudiste? –las orejas le llameaban. Señal de alerta.

-No, no, Ron. No es lo que crees –me defendí.

-¿Qué no es lo que pienso? Por dios, esto es evidente. –Apretó los dientes tanto que tuve que leerle los labios.

-No, no es lo que crees. De verdad. ¿Qué acaso no ves quién es? –Hedwig nos miraba aleatoriamente. Estaba extrañada, o eso creo, porque al ver a Ron le sonrió; supongo que lo reconoció pero unos momentos después comprendió que Ron se encontraba furioso conmigo y esa sonrisa se esfumo para verlo enfurruñada.

-¡Mira! –lo apremie moviendo la mano para que se acercara– Observa bien –No estaba convencido pero lo hizo; agachándose para que sus ojos azules quedaran al nivel de los ámbares. Tras unos instantes que me parecieron eternos el pelirrojo ahogo un grito.

-¡No! –Exclamó- ¡No puede ser Harry! ¡No puede ser ella! Digo… es que… murió ¿no? –dijo lo último en un susurro. Era verdad. Hedwig murió, yo la vi morir, al recordarlo algo se clavo en mi pecho.

-Pero… si no es ella, ¿Quién es? –me senté en la cama junto a ella. Hedwig alzó el rostro sonriente para luego recargar su cabeza en mi regazo y poner su mano en mi pierna. Ron enarco una ceja irónica.

Durante mucho tiempo no se escuchaba otra cosa que no fuera el trinar de un pájaro, alguna bicicleta hacer _'splash'_ al pasar un charco de agua sucia y una que otra vocecilla entrar por la ventana has que un rugido nos saco de ensimismamiento. Ron río por lo bajo. Hedwig lo miro con enfado y desvió la cabeza orgullosa. 'Si, definitivo, ésta es Hedwig' asegure para mis adentros.

-¡Kreacher! –en una milésima apareció.

-¿Diga amo Harry? –la voz llena de servilismo.

-Necesito que traigas algo de comer.

-¿No quedo satisfecho el amo? ¿Quiere que le prepare algo en especial? –menee la cabeza.

-No es eso. Tráeme un sándwich, leche y jugo por favor.

Hizo una reverencia y el típico ¡crac! Se esparció en la habitación a los treinta segundos reapareció con una charola en las manos y fue cuando se percató de la presencia de Hedwig, la miró consternado.

-Kreacher –Salto un poco pero mantuvo la compostura– Necesito que le busques ropa –Señale a Hedwig que ya engullía el sándwich de forma primitiva y Ron intentaba ayudarla.

-Si amo, dígame ¿De qué talla? –Torcí la boca e inicie un escaneo. No era tan pequeña como Ginny ni tan esbelta como Hermione. Me rasque el mentón pensativo y conteste -: Yo creo que mediana. De todo. Blusas, pantalones y ropa interior. Sobre todo ropa interior y algo abrigador no estaría de más.

-Toma –saque la llave de Gringotts de un bolsillo–, sólo no te tardes. Hermione llegará en cualquier momento y no queremos que la vea así ¿Entiendes? –Asintió, y se desapareció.

En el nombre de Nicholas Flamel, espero que Hermione no se lo tomé a mal.

¡¿Cómo pasó esto?

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

¡Hola!

Bueno esto no sé de dónde demonios salío pero espero que les guste y espero no tardarme mucho con la actualización!

Espero que les guste y se aceptan (de verdad) comentarios, sugerencias y quejas!

De todo!

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
